Fire Dog
"Firedog" is an episode in Season Three. In this episode CatDog joins Nearburg's firefighters. Characters *Cat *Dog *Rancid Rabbit *Mr. Sunshine *Dixie *Cliff *Shriek *Lube *Dalmatian Synopsis CatDog walks in Nearburg. An aroma represented by long arms attracts Cat into smelling a delicious food known as fish chili. The aroma lures CatDog into a firehouse where the food is cooked. Dog looks at a firetruck and tells Cat if he can be the firehouse dog. Dog imagines how it would be done but Cat tells him that the role of being fire dog is just sit all day long. CatDog approaches to Rancid playing go fish with someone. Dog asks him that they want to be firehouse dog. Rancid tells him that there is already a firehouse dog. Rancid orders CatDog to mop the floors as their job. Although Dog is not happy about this position, Cat still believes that he can have fish chili even when mopping. As they wipe the descending pole Cat smells the fish chili but six fire fighters went ahead of him. Cat brings his bowl and shortcuts the line to get the fish chili but Rancid denies him saying that it is for firefighters only. Rancid orders CatDog to clean the pole and firetruck further. The scene shifts in the Greaser Dog's home with Cliff and Shriek finding Lube in hide and seek. They found Lube above them stuck in a tree. Next scene CatDog wipes a firetruck as Rancid rests. Dog asks Cat if they go home but Dog tells him that he can't without the fish chili. Rancid responds to a call and goes to a firetruck to rescue Lube. CatDog asks him to join but Rancid still orders them to clean the firehouse. To prevent Cat from getting fish chili a fire fighter locks it in a safe. In another scene we see a view of a cow farm. Mr. Sunshine asks a cow named Dixie to pull her from milk production and placing her to the bull pen. She refuses and claims to have more milk in her. Dixie becomes disappointed knowing her purpose and receiving no loyalties so she leaves the farm and kicks a chair to Mr. Sunshine which caused to bounce to a ladder and again that ladder fell to a board making a hammer knocking down a lit lamp. Mr. Sunshine is hit by the hammer turning him unconscious and the lamp fell to a hay stack causing fire in the farm. In the firehouse Cat opens the safe with the fish chili but he is interrupted by the distress alarm from the milk farm. Dog points the coordinates of the location and travels there with a toy wagon. They arrive at the milk farm and Dog tries to get rid of the fire by blowing on it but does not work and the fire blows to CatDog, causing them to jump to a water supply. Dog uses a a cow's udder to douse the fire by launching milk. It looks like that the fire is completely doused but it returns and the cow becomes dry. Cat finds a fire hydrant and rushes there. They open the hydrant which made them pushed by the water from it. Cat bites and swallows water from the hydrant which causes water to come out of Dog's mouth. They extinguish the fire but are pushed out by the force of the water. Rancid arrives and intervenes CatDog, asking them why they are not in the fire house. CatDog claims that were called for duty in the fire house. Rancid fires them but Dixie hugs CatDog and Mr. Sunshine praises them for getting rid of the fire. Rancid reverses his decision to fire CatDog. In an awards ceremony in the fire house, Rancid bestows "hero" medals to CatDog for their fire fighting at the farm. Cat shows his desire for the fish chili. He eats it but Dog puts hot sauce at his fish chili bowl and ate both the bowl of fish chili and the hot sauce powder, pumping his food to Cat which made him breath fire towards Rancid. The fire house becomes on fire and the guests and CatDog left the fire house with the latter escaping from Rancid. Trivia *A map of Nearburg is seen when Dog points the coordinates of the farm in it. Errors *After Rancid is burned by Dog, he turns charred but in the last frame before the shot ends, he appears back to normal. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3